


Harm's Way

by FuryReina (ShadowRese)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, PWP, well maybe just a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/FuryReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place sometime during Vengeance, cause i see the temple in the background</p>
    </blockquote>





	Harm's Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betterrecieved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/gifts).



> Takes place sometime during Vengeance, cause i see the temple in the background

  
  
    Nasir is expecting strike. He dodges easily, blocks with shield as he has been taught to do. Spinning, he is at Agron's back now, blade pressed against vital organs beneath golden skin.  
  
    "Were I Roman, I would have your life, gladiator," Nasir hisses in Agron's ear.  
  
    No matter how Nasir tries to maintain upper hand, Agron is taller, stronger, and more experienced. Dropping into a crouch, Agron kicks long leg out behind him, sweeping smaller man's feet from under. As Nasir falls to the sands, Agron is upon him in one fluid movement. He straddles Nasir's small waist, and yanks arms above his head, pinning him there.  
  
    "You are foolish and rash," Agron growls. "Actions of a day past could have -"  
  
    But Nasir interrupts. "It is but small scratch. I was not harmed, and had I not pushed you from Roman's path, you would be for the afterlife."  
  
    Agron closes his eyes, and sees once more as gladius grazes soft flesh of shoulder. Grip on Nasir's wrists tightens, and free hand hovers over wound, held closed with twine. Nasir is right, blade did not pierce deeply, yet still Agron is unsettled.  
  
    "As blood poured, I felt heart tighten in fear. I could not save Duro, and I feared you would be lost to me as  
well."  
  
    Nasir does not let Agron finish. He knows his lover will always worry for him, but Nasir has learned from Spartacus himself. He is of the brotherhood now, and Agron cannot protect him forever. Nasir is quick, and he will use it to his advantage.  
  
    He raises head to meet Agron's and presses feverish kiss to his mouth, tongue darting out to glide along bottom lip. Gladiator loosens grip on Nasir's wrists, and one hand is free before Agron is even sure what happened.  
  
    Fingers thread through short strands of Agron's hair, pulling him closer, and Agron finds body responding. Fucking stubborn little Syrian will forever be able to play him like lyre, plucking all the right strings.  
  
    There is  raw need to their kisses, a thing neither man can name. It is  thing born of times in which they live, when they wake each day with knowledge it may be their last.  
  
    Fellow rebels call out loudly, whistling and jeering. Agron growls at them, and breaks kiss to pull himself to his feet. One hand reaches down to tug Nasir into standing position, and then they are hurrying up temple steps, seeking out nearest empty corridor. Shared bedroom is too far away, and Agron would have his lover now.  
  
    Pressing small, lithe body against wall, Agron renews his kisses, this time biting down on Nasir's full, bottom lip. Mouth leaves trail of sloppy, wet kisses down lover's jawline and neck. Nasir gasps as he feels Agron's hand slide beneath waistband of his breeches, large, warm, calloused palm enveloping his hardening cock.  
  
    Nasir is panting, breath catching in throat as Agron pumps him furiously. Hand is hard, and tight around him, and his arms are around Agron's neck, holding on for dear life as gladiator pulls his pleasure from him.  
  
    His moans are silenced when Agron again claims mouth in savage kiss, tongues twisting, teeth biting. Faster still Agron strokes him, and Nasir feels familiar heat pooling within belly, and then he is coming, crying out lover's name as he does, body shivering with release.  
  
    No longer able to stand, legs give way and small body collapses to dirt floor. Agron does not allow him even moment's rest, for he is upon him, stripping away breeches, pushing tired, still shaking legs up and apart.  
  
    Nasir sucks in breath when lover licks a strip from balls to asshole, while a large hand wipes away all traces of seed from Nasir's body and cock. "Agron," he hear self repeat over and over, like some strange chant to his god of pleasure.  
  
    Agron laps at Nasir's entrance, points tongue and pushes inside, and Nasir's chant picks up speed. Agron's come-slicked digit enters him, tongue licking the rim of Nasir's hole as he does, and German becomes entranced watching his finger slide in and out of tightness, anticipating what is to come. He works second finger in, and Nasir is writhing on floor beneath him.  
  
    Skilled fingers continue their work, a third finger finding home, thrusting and loosening. Nasir is lost to sensation, and he realizes he has lost ability to form words, can only make guttural sounds. When Agron divested himself of subligaria, Nasir is not sure, but he registers loss of figners stretching him open, and now feels Agron's cock pressing against his entrance. There is not adequate lubrication, and though Agron has painstakingly prepared him, it still stings when he is breached.  
  
    Nasir does not care, pain is welcomed and he grinds down further on to lover's impossibly thick cock. Agron pulls out slowly, then in one swift movement snaps hips and thrusts home, several times in succession. He pulls out completely, spits on his cock, then pushes in once more, fully sheathing himself in Nasir's heat.  
  
    Agron strokes in and out, angles his cock to brush against spot deep within Nasir that has small lover arching back and fingers leaving raw, red, lines down Agron's broad shoulders. Legs wrap firmly around Agron's waist, pulling them closer together, bearing down each time Agron thrusts in.  
  
    Opening eyes, Nasir looks into face of only man who will ever be able to make him **_feel_**. Agron's lips are parted, and eyes stare down at Nasir, a myriad of emotions written there - protective, loyal, loving, possessive and Nasir never wants moment to end.  
  
    But it will end, and soon. Nasir's cock feels delicious friction with every thrust, and still looking into Agron's eyes, Nasir comes without warning, body clenching around Agron's long, thick, cock. Agron pumps in and out of small lover a few moments more, and then he is coming as well,  hot, milky seed shooting up into Nasir.  
  
    He falls forward onto his elbows, ever cautious of hurting Nasir. Their foreheads press together, breath mingling. Finally Agron whispers, "Life without you is not life at all, but  punishment far worse than any death the Romans could give me. Do not place yourself in harm's way for my sake again, Nasir."  
  
    Nasir kisses Agron's lips warmly before responding. "Apologies for causing you worry. Yet you must understand actions were necessary. I could not risk losing you." He peppers Agron's beautiful face with kisses as he speaks. "Agron, you cannot keep me safe forever. We are at war, and I am no longer body slave, but trained warrior."  
  
    "You are mine, are you not?" counters Agron.  
  
    "Yes, I am. And because I am yours, I will not stand by and watch as Roman sword runs you through. Do not think to escape me so easily, gladiator," Nasir teases.  
  
    Agron sighs - he knows Nasir holds sense in this. Instead, he chooses to give in to moment, bask in love Nasir so freely offers. For this day, Nasir is alive, warm and beautiful beneath him, and for this day, that is enough.  
   


End file.
